


迷途知返

by Greeeed



Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeeed/pseuds/Greeeed
Summary: “我知道有能治愈他的方法。”捷度在他们成功将格里菲斯从米特兰的高塔中救出数天后提出。“我听闻精灵王能够修正一切，这使得精灵王能够治愈他。”“所以...我们应该立即出海，然后将他带往那儿。”其余人在无声中赞同。希望这次旅程不会太短。





	1. 翱翔于乐土

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [taking it all the right way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300376) by [diopan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diopan/pseuds/diopan). 



> 感谢原作者@diopan 如此杰出的原作  
> 一切问题都是译者的，一切赞美都是原作的

请始终把伊塔卡放在你心里：

抵达那里是你的命定，

但旅程一点儿也别仓促。

最好持续许多年；

最好你到达岛屿时已经年老，

因你路途上获得的一切而富有，

不期望伊塔卡给你财富。[来源](https://site.douban.com/137464/widget/articles/6310428/)

 

在这个地方，时间只能够通过不断滴落在水洼里的馊水来计算。就算他失去了嗅觉，也不难知道这是馊水。在经历了所有的一切后，他再也不能够闻到任何气味。有些时候，他的脑袋向一边歪去，而笨重的头盔压在他那裸露的脖颈上，所以他可以看到水珠滴落，而非仅仅靠听力。

除了那一天之外。

从黑暗中爬出的怪物，用着四种不同的声音呼唤他，然后尽它可能将他哄骗入绝望的深渊。各种声音揉杂在一起，环绕着他，拼凑出他的名字，低吟着其他的，其他的他知道他将无力企及的话语。

一天，一个星期，一个月...时光流入国王的高塔中，在此他通过嗅觉和听觉感知一切。而非动用视觉。他感觉到国王往他精疲力竭的脸上吐痰，然后狱卒的手放在他裸露的神经上。他嗅到他自己的退缩，汗水将破毯湿透。然此地太黑，他很难避开填满尿液的坑洼，只能选择在其上获得片刻的睡眠。裸露的创口因为被排泄物沾污，老鼠的撕咬和腐烂水果上的蛆虫的接触而化了浓。所庆幸的是，他现在什么也 **闻** 不到。

这并不是 **最好** 的。

格斯的脸时常出现在他眼前。 他内心深处的欲望 **仍旧** 控制不住奔腾而出。

直到那一天。 他的头轻轻摆向一旁，不是为了躲避馊水，而是躲开从格斯脸上滚落到他裸露肌肉上的眼泪。所有关于复仇的欲望一瞬间从他体内剥离。他从未有感受到他会如此无力，然此刻却忽然感受到自己的渺小。眼泪和那些馊水，酒精，他或者旁人的血液，还有一些他无法分辨出来的液体一般，给予他同样的刺激。它们的是一样的。尽管眼泪带有轻微的咸味也一样。皮肉裂开的时候任何事物的触碰都会来带疼痛，裸露在外的肉已然失去弹性，任何细微的拉伸收缩都难以完成，它们一块块蜷缩在如纸般薄的皮肤下。触碰会带来刺痛，布料会带来刺痛，而声音带来的刺痛就像是纸切在指甲下的软肉上，痛感违背他的意愿持续增长。声音抓挠他的脑子，即便头盔也难以阻挡。

血液亦或是其他的东西也在刺激，在她试图去擦格斯脸上的血液时，也在格斯默许时。

他正在比宾的背上，而 **非** 那间牢房。他正——

格斯拥抱着他，然后他将他的一只手放在格斯身上，他感受到格斯的泪水刺痛着他的面颊，然后被格斯带起，放在了比宾的背上。从那开始，他得开始忍受他们——格斯和卡思嘉，之间的互动，那让他感觉似乎他们根本漠视了他。 他的皮肉已然裂开，所以他除此之外， **无能为力** 。

在城市之外，有女孩将一束鲜花递给他。它们刺激着他几乎被烙成焦炭的手，甚至在他放手，让它们随风飘散时也如此。那个还是小男孩的他跑回一条散发着尿液和腐烂食物恶臭的鹅暖石大街上，而那座城堡，还有那太阳，那所有的一切消散在一个模糊的高大，壮硕的男子轮廓中。

马车摇晃地行驶在崎岖的小道上，撞击着他的躯体，他裂开的伤口，他撕破的皮肉。但他不会让旁人知道，也不会展露出他到底被伤得多深，失去了多少。起码，眼前有格斯。 他看到通往米特兰王国的道路逐渐隐没，城堡和高塔微缩成点，消失于地平线上。

他的眼睛因为听到了夏洛特的声音而睁大，视线紧紧得缠绕在格斯和卡思嘉身上。有时，一切似乎都糅杂成一团，有时，这一切却并非是那从深渊里，从那座关着他的高塔里的那间牢房墙壁上覆盖着的缝隙中爬出来的怪物带来的 **谎言** 。

尖锐的噪音挤满他身周：大声嘶吼和哭嚎。万事万物都有独属于自己的声音。在晚上，他会听到由风吹来，遂火星迸溅而来的字词。他无法闻到旁人为他所备食物的气味，但他知晓这起码是干净的。

在马车外面——或者说离开了高塔之后，时间再无镌刻他的伤痕，悄然流逝。 这现在就是他的家了。 这便足够了。

车帘将他从旁人的视野内藏起，也让他与一切——篝火，声音和他闻不出的气味隔开。他们有时候会来探访他的住处，然后他便会将脸尽所能轻微抬起，来见他一直等待着的人。 有时候是捷度，或者比宾，或者其他整个进来的人。他们的面部会扭曲变形，随后将车帘拉的无比开，迫切得想让阳光和微风将这里面一切的东西都吹得干净如初。有那么重要将他们自己与这个躺在马车里的家伙隔离开吗？是他太令人恶心了吗？是他已经不能让人去看，去共处，去信任了吗？他们的笑容如此扭曲，他们的眼角似乎张裂，他们的脸裂得就像匹将要跪下的马。他们在嘲笑他的无能。

_他 **曾** 那样看过你吗？_

格斯的话不带丝毫怜悯和同情得将他们之间的空间填充。“不久，他说，我们就能够一起重返战场了，不久。”他重复道。是的，不久。但目前，目前格斯正更换他的绷带，清理他的创口，然后将他们之间填满欢笑。

这张脸并没有皱起，也没有扭曲，这份笑容就像是锋刃初开，阳光倾洒大地——也正是最好的进攻时机。在一个瞬间，或者两个，他终于使自己确信，确信已经不再被囚禁于高塔之内。格斯伴他身侧，再一次。

在此刻，他无比坚信。

_他 **不会** 那样看着你。_

车帘摇摆，外面有什么被打碎了。车铃也已经破损。格斯看着马车的入口（是否他自己眼中也有这样的期待？），没人进来，但他们都知道谁会。

_他看过你吗？_

格斯也在等待着谁，当然，当然那 **并非** 他。

他能够浅浅感受到那双手替他穿上盔甲，那声音告诉他不久后... 不久后他能拿起利剑。 **不久** 后他们将会于战场并肩。 他感到那声音并未提及她或者他们，即便他已经知道，听到了。记忆很容易被丢掉，很容易将他自己那残破的手掌放在那宽大的上面。他真的相信格斯在这里，陪伴着他，再非独处高塔。

在这个地方，时间通过日升日落，格斯，或卡思嘉，或比宾的饭菜来衡量。篝火在晚上被点然，声音被风刮起。第二天他听到了他们的声音，就在马车外面。 他们之中的两个，弃他而去的，因他而归的，现在倒处在一起了。

卡思嘉是那个曾替格斯擦干脸上血迹的人，而格斯是那个默认这发生的人。他们谈论着离去，将他留在撕裂，拉扯，不能动弹中。而躺在这僵硬木板上保有信念的人，其梦境仍在腐烂，崩溃。

所以不久，他让格斯那样说了。不久他们将并肩，他们本该如此。他如同完成每日任务一般穿戴好，然后幻想着，期待着。格斯将他的胳膊抬起，然后将他装入盔甲中。但他知道究竟是什么掩藏在车帘中。

马车渐行渐远，如他所知。日子流逝着，他们仅仅在晚间休息，马儿都太累了而食物精确。他从来不过问，他也不能。

“我知道有能治愈他的方法。”

在第七个夜里，他听到了这句话。


	2. 落子无悔

捷度轻微的声音坏绕噼啪作响的篝火上，那儿离马车并不远。  
“我知道有能治愈他的方法。”   
他对其他人如此道来，但其声却是颤抖着的，带着迟疑和不定，仿若他并不想提出此点，如他解释，这个方法虚无缥缈。他曾在马戏团的妖精那儿听来了这个故事，当然也有可能仅仅是个慰藉，一个精灵式的，为了度过那些奴役生涯中的漫漫长夜的说法。  
“我听闻精灵王能够治愈伤痕，修正错误，当然也能够治愈他。”  
在马车内传出沙沙的移动声前，他们浸没在沉默中，慎重得看着彼此。格斯和卡思嘉是同时第一个有反应的，但她离马车更近一些。她在他们眼前消失在车帘之后，直到她和格里菲斯重新出现在他们眼前——将车帘高高拉起，让所有人都可以看到马车内的景象。格里菲斯带着他的头盔，嘴巴微张似乎要说些什么。但一切很快重归寂静。格里菲斯看起来想尝试，当然他想。于是主意已定敲定。  
重回甘比诺在营帐中等待他的那一晚，格斯曾经过一个从高高的树枝上掉下来的鸟巢。其中一只未长毛的雏鸟，有着巨嘴和大圆头，像被什么踩踏过，或许是马。而其他雏鸟则躺在它身周，发出微弱的哀鸣。如同恩赐般，格斯将雏鸟的头颅全部用匕首砍下，然后将它们全部葬在路旁。他讨厌看到格里菲斯那裹满绷带的嶙峋身子上顶着那只头盔的模样，这会让他不由自主回想起那个夜晚。  
格里菲斯就像那只雏鸟一样。  
他现在不能离开，因为他同样了解。如果某人能多少使这件事顺利完成——在大海上远航去寻找一个有可能并不存在的岛屿——都会...而现在格里菲斯已经，罢了，某人一定要使这件事进行到底他在看向格里菲斯之前凝视了卡思嘉片刻。  
主意已定。  
就在她一下马车的时候，他不急不缓地走进马车，并且将他的手——虽然对于那副瘦弱的身体来说太过巨大——放在格里菲斯的肩膀上，然后微笑。  
不久，他开始与其耳语。  
这是他在马车上伴格里菲斯入眠的第一晚，这个晚上捷度告诉他们精灵王和王的岛屿。  
他在喝了一壶干涩的酒液后，靠在马车的一侧沉入梦乡。期间他看着格里菲斯那瘦小的身子被毛毯和干草包裹住，那呼吸声几乎觉察不到。  
当他第二天醒来的时候，轮到格里菲斯看着沉睡着的他。格斯给那人一个微笑，将手交叠在他手上。  
“哈，我们就要变身为海员了，你觉得这个主意怎么样？”  
格里菲斯双眼大睁显示出他十分惊讶，他打算说些什么，而看起来应该是一个疑问。  
“我会将你送到那儿，”格斯知道他将要承担的风险，重回到格里菲斯身边，从此不再去追寻能够得到那人承认，甚至为此骄傲的梦想。重回到那条格里菲斯为他设置好的，未所能见的道路上。永远在格里菲斯身后两步。在他身后两步，就像在重回米特兰王国之前，在所有事情发生之前，在他们不得不求助于难以道明的方法去挽回后果之前。  
也许数月以前，格里菲斯身上的伤痕还未有如此之深。这对于他来说仅仅是时间问题，但如今他有的仅仅是悔恨，错过从塔中那难以启齿的折磨中拯救格里菲斯的悔恨，这悔恨促使他想要纠正他做错的事。他们都有它。  
在太阳升起前卡思嘉发起了会议。捷度在马车里看见了他，那时他正在帮格里菲斯穿上盔甲，而捷度转移了视线。  
“卡思嘉想要所有人一起商量事情。”捷度在车帘后说。  
“恩...恩，”他本来想要回答但是格里菲斯正望着他，他将他的手尽最大努力抬起，使其能够上格斯的肩膀。  
在作为儿童独处在营地的那个漆黑暗夜的深处，孤单凝聚成形，他一点都不感兴趣的战争迫使他挥舞着大剑，而他渴望得到一种从未盼到过的理解——不废丝毫言语。他记忆中格里菲斯在喷泉前与公主交谈的画面已然模糊不清，如同那时候的感觉。但这几天，几个星期，甚至几个月，他感到他能够比以往理解得清楚。不再是格里菲斯帮他翻译在白字上的几行黑字。或许他并未做错，或许他从未出错。  
所以当格里菲斯努力得将手放在他的肩膀上时，格斯清了清喉咙。  
“我们也许该在这里谈谈，和格里菲斯一起。”  
格里菲斯的手滑下，他的嘴张成了圆形。一种强烈的感觉促使他去说话，去发出声音，但最后化作一抹头盔后的微笑，然后他在格斯旁，那套盔甲中耸了耸肩。  
“当...当然。”这是回答。  
不久，他们齐聚在马车外，而格斯将车帘拉开。并非所有人都在，当然。科斯佳，比宾，加斯顿，还有两个突击队员，捷度和里基特。其余众人都各自呆在自己的马车旁，照看着那些马匹。他们有可能在午前就出发，而此刻只是启程前的短憩。  
没有一个人爬上马车与他和格里菲斯坐在一起。卡思嘉仅仅想要和他做一个眼神交流，当然不是在格里菲斯能看到的时候，这样格里菲斯就不会介意。他无心细究，而现在他自己已然做出了跟随格里菲斯——至少等到格里菲斯身体好到足以带领其他人的时候的决定。而其余一切不要紧的先放后面。无论如何，格里菲斯的时间再监禁时就已经停止，格斯又有什么权力选择自己独自走下去呢？  
“首先，”捷度轻声说：“是要抵达一个渡口，然后拥有一艘船，而这需要一些补给。”  
“那是什么？”加斯顿道出了格斯的疑惑。  
“就是钱用来购置一艘能够将我们所有人都容纳的船只，还有粮食，军火，马匹，还有马的粮草。”  
“噢...”  
“我们能够用偷的。”格斯摆了摆手，然后将那一刻所有可能产生在脑海里的担忧都挥走。  
“条条大路通罗马。”卡思嘉附和。  
她说话的方式让格斯情不自禁看向了格里菲斯。但格里菲斯的目光却飘向一旁，似乎并没有理解卡思嘉所言背后的含义，就像以为他不知道格里菲斯曾经为了鹰之团的基金所做出的牺牲。  
“她是对的，”他声音中带着骄傲：“这并不是一个问题。所以我们只需要走到海岸对那？那就好，我们能够做到。”  
“我们需要一个向导。”  
“我发起这次会谈，”卡思嘉将声音提高，“就是将一些东西先确定下来。首先，有谁去？全凭自愿而非强迫，我们不会参加任何战役既我们一分钱也没得赚。向你们的下属转述这句话，如果你们想要的话，欢迎你们离开。  
如果你明白这次旅行究竟意味着什么，那同样的，欢迎你的加入。我将会去...”  
“我也一样。”里基特打断。  
在他的身旁，比宾点头。加斯顿看向格斯，然后也点了点头，而那两个佣兵随着他一起。  
“我们所有人都会在一起。”格斯对格里菲斯如此说道，伴着微笑。  
“我们应该在接下来两至三日内抵达波特王朝，一会儿就出发，我们会想办法弄到船只，雇佣一个向导，然后尽早出航。”在说这些时，她看向格里菲斯，而他在轻轻点头。“这些都需要尽快办好。”  
“没问题，”捷度说：“我们等等就出发。”  
“恩...恩。”  
在格斯离开马车之前，他觉得应该和隔离费事说一声他要去牵他的吗。格里菲斯笑了，就像是给了默许，或一份感谢。  
格斯骑马走到在里基特驾驶马车旁，看着卡思嘉在他们前面不远处骑着马，和同样骑着马在她身旁的捷度说这话。  
在他们都吃完饭后，比宾叫他去调解哥尔卡斯和其中一位突击队员的决斗，但他不予理会。谁在乎？他想，在这个时候，如果哥尔卡斯想要离开的话，对他们来说也不失为一个好的选择。他们不需要他在一旁无所事事。这个旅途并不像一场战役那样简单。当一切平息后，捷度和卡思嘉一起，向他走来，他们在离格里菲斯马车最远的地方碰面。这是这几天头一次他在和卡思嘉谈话时格里菲斯没有出现在他的脑海中，  
“怎么了？”他对他们有些不安的情绪感到疑惑。  
“我并不知道这个地方在哪。”捷度坦白道，似乎之前将此作为一个不可告人的秘密。  
“你这是什么意思？”  
“我曾告诉你这个是从一个精灵那儿听来的，也可能只是一个谎言。就算它不是，我也不知道这在哪。没有向导能给指引我们到那儿。”  
“你的意思是没有一个人类的向导可以。”  
“所以？”  
“如果我们能够找到精灵向导，我们就可以到那儿。”  
“那我们到哪可以找到这么一个向导，格斯？”她说到他名字时声音就停止了，似乎这是她勉强自己才能艰难得说出来。  
“无论何方，你不能够有丝毫放弃的念头。我们一定能够找到出路。”他在那个晚上也是同样如此对自己说的。他们能够回到一切发生之前，在格斯有离开的念头，格里菲斯输下与他的决斗之前。他们会回到那段失而复得的时间。  
他们希望如此。  
他也希望如此。  
“你不能放弃！”他说道。他并非想要说得如此或激动，或生气，或甚至是...悲伤。但他还是如此做了。卡思嘉看起来是被吓到了，而捷度看起来...理解？亦或者是同情？仅仅表达出他的信任。  
他们总会找到精灵的。格里菲斯曾经能够办到这个甚至更多，而他们至少能够找到出路。


End file.
